Jeanette
Summary Jeanette is a mid-tier ranked Guardian and is one of Akama's trusted advisers. Background Not much is known about Jeanette, only that she was a young spirit that had become tangible when revived. With the blessing and purification of the spirit, Jeanette obtained holy power. She mostly resides in the spiritual world and fights whenever summoned. Personality Maternal, kind and quiet, Jeanette is a gentle soul that takes an optimistic look upon whatever she may ever encounter. Even in battle, she is optimistic towards her allies and in dire situations, she uses the belief of hope to empower her through it. Though she may be a gentle and fragile flower on the exterior, she is a force to be reckoned with in battle. Power and Stats Tier: Low 5-B Name: 'Jeanette '''Gender: '''Female '''Origin: '''Judgment : The Holy Amulet '''Classification : '''Guardian | Mage '''Attack Potency: Small Planet Level '(Blew up a minion bomb the size of the moon. Destroyed half of a pseudo-Earth.) 'Speed : Massively Hypersonic+ '''travel speed with '''Sub-Relativistic '''combat and reaction speed. '''Lifting Strength : '''At least '''Class M '(Lifted and threw a pyramid like structure that was thrown to crush her.) 'Striking Strength : Low Class NJ '(With staff.) 'Durability : Moon/Planetoid Level '(The force that was used to destroy half of the pseudo-Earth was tanked.) 'Stamina : '''Limitless (Has never been shown to tire.) '''Range : '''Melee range, extended with staff. Thousands of meters with techniques & abilities. Moon length with stronger techniques. '''Standard Equipment : Elysium '(Her staff.) '''Intelligence : Genius. (As Akama's adviser, she displays a great sense of wisdom and understanding of human nature. She is able to predict future events using her wisdom and experiences from prior life. In combat, she is incredibly versatile in strategies and is extremely perceptive, usually marking her dominance upon the battlefield the moment she arrives.) Weaknesses : '''None notable. Powers and Abilities - Zoolingualism - Elemental Manipulation (Naturally able to use energy in order to manipulate particles to use elements or use energy to generate elemental attacks. Having the staff in hand boosts the attacking power by ten fold.) - Sharpness Manipulation (Able to make her staff sharp to cut through things like a spear or dull to pick things up and to capture lesser opponents.) - Enhanced Staff Proficiency - Enhanced Polearm Proficiency - One Man Army (Gained Akama's trust by fighting her way out of an entire army of demons single-handedly to save him.) - Pulse Strike - Pressure Strike - Linguistic Magic - Spatial Force-Field Generation Notable Attacks/Techniques '''Torrent of Destruction : Using the staff, Jeanette is able to generate massive amount of force to push in any direction and destroy the environment that the wave of force travels over. Sometimes, wind is used to cause this to happen. Jeanette can also build up large amounts of force to cause things to explode. Elemental Attacks : '''Able to manipulate attacks in the form of any element and the attack may appear in any type of form, such as a blast, wave, vortex, omnidirectional sphere, a dome. '''Pulse Push : '''Able to push her hand forward and send a massive wave of force at a selected target. '''Elemental Spells : '''Able to chant out spells that allow for elemental attacks. '''Spatial Barrier : '''Using her staff or speaking the spell, Jeanette can create a spatial force-field in the shape of a large wall, dome, cone or levitating sphere. Physical attacks are ineffective against this. '''Holy Hybrid Twin Sword Guard : '''Jeanette is able to create guards from her energy. They are equipped in armor, wielding a shield and sword. They are exceptionally strong, able to take down Low Tier beings. Other '''Notable Victories : Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: 'Key : Base ' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear User Category:Polearm Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Elemental Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Heroes Category:Tier 5